Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle controlling apparatus comprising a plurality of sensors for detecting operational conditions of the automotive vehicle to generate condition signals, at least one electronic control unit for processing the condition signals generated by said sensors to produce at least one control signal, and at least one actuator for controlling the operation of the automotive vehicle in response to said control signal.